


Banter

by AsheCorinthos



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Romance, Stabbing, Sword of Drossel, Swords, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheCorinthos/pseuds/AsheCorinthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can show you just how good I am, if that's what you want." -Rehearsing for a play should never be this hard. Lenrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"Alright. Let's go over the scene again- and let's get it _right,_ okay?"

Rin heaves a sigh as she brushes down her school uniform, exhaustion visible in her stance, while the boy in front of her studies the script of the play with a very focused eye.

Or so it appears. She doesn't think he's read a damn word off that sheaf of paper since the moment they walked into the auditorium. It sure hasn't seemed like it, since they've rehearsed the _exact same scene six times already._

The play is Sword of Drossel, a story of sibling love and betrayal that Rin, being very interested with tales of medieval romance, had tried out for and miraculously gotten the main lead. Her dream come true, to play the beautiful, brokenhearted, enraged Drossel.

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't aware that the male lead chosen was, in fact, Len Kagamine- the bane of her existence.

They were once childhood friends, in the stone ages of their youth; that seems like so long ago now. They've both changed far from who they once were, back when they were innocent little kids and their promises 'stuck for life'.

They grew distant as the years went on, finding different interests and friends- but of course, it would be pure coincidence that they would be thrown back together doing something she loved.

It'd also be her luck that she'd get stuck with a flirtatious _idiot_ as her partner _._

"I'm just not feeling the emotion from you, Rin," Len's smooth voice draws her back to the present, her eyes narrowing at the blond stepping toward her. His mouth is curled into an intentionally seductive smirk, trained her like a predator stalking his prey.

"I'm so sorry, Len," she responds sharply, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes with annoyance. "Maybe, if you kept to your lines, I could actually finish the scene."

"The lines are just so boring!" he huffs, tapping the paper with the back of his hand and shrugging. "I'm sure if I change them up no one will notice, and it will make the play better, don't you agree?"

"Just stick to the original, Len. The play is in less than a month, and we still haven't rehearsed this completely. Can we please get on with it?" She swears he's been testing her patience since they moment he walked in here. He's very 'present' during most sessions (code for annoying as hell), but it's like today he chose to be at his most insufferable- and his focus point is Rin herself.

"Awww, Rinny, don't you like my version of it?" Her fingers grip her sleeves tighter, her irritation flaring.

"How many times," Rin starts in with, flashing him a glare, "have I told you not to _call_ me that?"

Len splays a hand against his hip, and she chastises herself for following the movement with her eyes. She has no choice to admit that yes, he is cute. (Half the school would admit it too, she's sure, considering he's dated most the female students.) He has all the looks of a natural born idol, from the ash blond hair that hangs over his eyes, to the oceanic blue of his irises.

Too bad looks don't fix someone's personality.

"I used to call you that all the time when we were kids. I think it's a cute nickname for a cute girl," Len shoots her a cocky smirk, and she strongly fights back the urge to smack it off him, her eyebrow twitching.

"That was then, and this is now- and I have a _play_ I need to memorize. I don't have time for that." Rin turns away to study her own script, using it as an excuse to ignore him- which flies out the window when he snakes an arm about her waist, tugging her to his chest and leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Then let me help you get into character," he breathes, warmth fanning her hair. "Drossel is madly in love with Letzel, isn't she? If you fall in love with me, the scene will come naturally to you. Surrender to the passion between us and everything will be so much easier- ow!"

Rin slams her script into his face none too gently, grimacing and forcefully removing his hold around her, turning again to face him. "Don't get any 'smart' ideas. It's bad enough I have to kiss you during the play; I'd prefer if I didn't have to regret every minute I'm trapped with you."

Rubbing his now-sore nose and pouting at her like a kicked puppy, Len frowns a moment as if truly discouraged before perking back up, bouncing back and letting her words roll off him. If it didn't irk her, she'd be amused by it.

Swiping a lock of gold from his eyes, he responds, "Come on. I know you don't think the idea of kissing me is _that_ bad. If you're so worried, we can do a couple practice runs." His cerulean pools glitter intently.

"Thanks, but no." Her rejection is swift as she holds up a hand, shaking her head. "I think we can't really screw up a kiss, Len. Unless you're not nearly as good as you think," she comments airily, and his face turns an unruly shade of red she instantly praises herself for.

"I can show you just how good I am, if that's what you want." His voice still holds its sexy tone, but there's an almost undetectable hint of a threat. He's suddenly very close to her, inches away, and his eyes have changed shade from playful blue skies to the darkest of sapphire. "I've heard that you love to sing. Give me the chance, I'll have you singing higher notes than you've ever hit with that beautiful voice of yours."

Despite herself, her chest flutters in the strangest way. Len has never chosen to be _this_ direct with her- ah, damn it, she's even blushing.

"Again, I'll pass." Pursing her lips, she gives him a half-hearted shove in the other direction, going to pick up the prop sword meant for her character (but really just trying to make distance), weighing it in her hands to steady her heartbeat. Something about Len being that intense is new and exciting.

Wait, what? Stupid. It's so _stupid._ He has _one_ actually hot moment and she loses her mind.

_Get it together, Rin._

"Anyway, enough. I have to get home soon, so can we just _try,_ please, to do this correctly?" Rin pleads with the male, her fingers wrapping firmly around the handle of the faux blade.

Len nods, his normal self returning, much to her relief. "Anything for you, my Rinny," he hums, taking his place.

She bites hard on the inside of her cheek to prevent the instantaneous retort that rushes up her throat. _Just bear with it,_ she tells herself. _Soon it will be over. Just roll with it for now._

Clearing her throat, she recalls the dialogue of the script. She's read over it so many times and acted it out so much, she basically knows it by heart already; but thanks to Len, she keeps being thrown off her groove and everything she knows is tossed out the window.

"Letzel!" she echoes, her voice reverberating strongly throughout the empty auditorium. "So, I've finally found you."

Len pauses, then makes a dramatic turn, confronting her- and immediately she senses this isn't going to go well.

"...Drossel?! Is that you?" His eyes widen in shock, taking a staggering step forward. "I thought I would never see you again, my dearest sister; yet here we stand, in this crowd of strangers- together again. Finally I can see you, my sweet, precious sibling-"

"For fuck's sake, Len." Rin slams her palm into her forehead, disbelieving. She's unable to stop her outrage from flowing just as easily as her lines had. "What is with you and not being able to follow simple instructions? There isn't that much dialogue in this damn scene for a _reason._ You're _ruining_ it."

"I like my added spin on it," he replies indignantly. "Just because you don't agree with it doesn't mean our audience won't."

"Follow. The. _Script._ It isn't rocket science." She storms forward and pokes him in the ribs with the tip of the sword, not hard enough to hurt.

"Fine, fine. I'll follow this script specifically for your pleasure- as long as I get something in return," he attempts to bargain, and her frown worsens.

"Are you seriously going to try to bribe me with your cooperation? Really?" she demands.

"Go out with me, Rin. That's all I ask." Len places his hands on her shoulders, staring intently into her eyes. "Just agree, and I'll do whatever you ask."

Rin gazes back just as seriously, and she gives it a sincere moment of thought, to his happiness. She mulls it over for a solid minute before slowly releasing a breath and uttering her answer.

"Yes. I'll go out with you."

Right then, Len seems to freeze in place. Clearly he hadn't expected that kind of answer from her, and he's at a loss for words for a moment. Rin relishes the look of startlement written over his normally confident tanned features, rendering him looking somehow innocent.

"W-wait, really?" he exhales in a rush.

Rin smiles at him sweetly, her petite features perfectly formed in an expression of purity. The next thing she does is the most satisfying thing she's ever done.

"...Absolutely _not_."

Without giving him a chance to evade, she drives her sword into Len's stomach, much harder than before. The resounding _oomph_ is definitely worth it. He doubles over like a ragdoll, his hands slipping from her shoulders to embrace his stomach in pain as he falls to his knees.

"God- _dammit,_ Rin-" he wheezes between breaths. "You really should- ow, _warn_ someone before you release your violent fetishes on them." He winces.

Rin puffs out a burst of air, shaking her head as she glowers down at him. "Seriously?"

He peers up at her, and still manages to smile. "T-This still means you're going out with me. You're not the only person who has kinky interests, you know."

"Give it a rest, Len."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is unbeta'd.
> 
> To be honest I had way too much fun writing this because. Flirty Len getting stabbed is a passion for me. (No actually- I mean-)  
> I wrote this listening to Word Game and Prisoner of Love and Desire. I know Piri loves Sword of Drossel, and I was like 'modern twist... but still stabbing.' And this little mess was created.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed reading it, and that Piri had a wonderful birthday!
> 
> Read on~!
> 
> ~Disclaimer~ I own only plastic swords and the ability to flirt.
> 
> ...(not.)


End file.
